


The fruit of solitude

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Luke's age is left ambiguous but he is definitely not over 18, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Luke Skywalker, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luke goes into an early heat on Tatooine, and Ben Kenobi is the only eligible alpha within reach.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous, Heat Fic Summer 2020





	The fruit of solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



> For various and personal reasons I'm not going to deanon, and I apologize for that, but I hope you enjoy your treat!

Luke could hear Owen and Beru's hushed voices through the haze of his agony. He turned over in the bed, kicked the sheets from his naked body, bit his wrist to stifle a whine.

"It's at least a year too early for any of this. Are you sure?" Owen was saying.

"Darling, you and I can both smell it. We should have been prepared."

"We had no way of knowing," his uncle replied sternly. "How long do you think it will take to get the right medicine?"

Beru's voice was full of regret. "In this storm? Too long."

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and chanced a hand down between his legs. His body felt empty, yearning; his thighs were wet with slick. When he slid a finger inside himself it felt disconcertingly hot, but it wasn't enough, and the pain - oh stars, the _pain_. He wanted it to be over. He wanted to weep.

"Don't, Beru. I know what you're thinking," he heard. "Ben's an old man."

"You're not suggesting we leave Luke to suffer? He could be seriously ill, Owen. And Ben's helped others before. We can trust him."

 _Yes_ , Luke wanted to cry out. _Yes, anything that will end this. Please._ But he could only bury his face in the pillow and scream.

* * *

Delicately, Beru helped him into the fresher and draped a robe around his trembling body when he emerged. "Your heat's ebbing for now, but this won't last," she told him. "We have to move."

Hurriedly, they both donned the protective gear that would allow them to travel through the sandstorm. Luke curled up in the back seat of the speeder, arms wrapped around his body, and tried to breathe his way through the oppressive warmth, the ominous murmur of pain in his pelvis. He was too far gone to feel embarrassed. He could only do his best to hold himself together as the sand battered deafeningly against the chassis. They couldn't drive too quickly, but in Luke's current state, it was better than walking. After what felt like an eternity, they stopped again, and Beru helped him stand.

It was difficult to move with the sand buffeting against their bodies, but they made it to the doorway of the squat stone house nearby. Luke half-collapsed against the wall as Beru pounded on the door.

"Ben!" she was yelling. "Ben, we need your help!"

The earlier conversation between his aunt and uncle came back to him like the memory of a dream. Was Ben Kenobi going to help him through his heat? Strangely, the thought of the old man's hands on him didn't disgust him; instead, to his shame, he found himself yearning for it.

The door opened, and suddenly Luke was being helped inside, with gentle hands unclipping the back of his goggles. Ben was there, concern on his face, something darker and far more enticing in his eyes. Beru put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to put this on you. We don't have any medicine; we didn't know what to do." Beru swallowed as Luke gazed at Ben, wondering why the smell of him felt so enrapturing. He wanted to bury his face against the older man's throat, feel the scratch of his beard against his cheek. Beru went on. "We didn't have any... supplies on the farm. I'm past that age, now. But we'll take care of it afterwards. Please, Ben. He's suffering."

"I can see that," Ben replied, and there was a rumbling undertone in his voice that sent more slick dripping over Luke's thighs. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," his aunt breathed.

Luke didn't even notice her leaving. The gentle press of Ben's arm around his shoulders was enough to drown out the rest of the world. He let himself be led, feeling the fire rise within him again. Ben took off Luke's cloak and set him on the edge of his modest bed, dragging over a chair to sit opposite. Was it Luke's imagination, or was he breathing a little quicker now?

"Luke," he said, softly. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes," Luke managed, then, "Please. I need-" He couldn't articulate it. Instead, he reached for Ben's robe, pulled at it desperately. Ben put a hand on his wrist.

"Lie down," he said. "I'll help you with your clothes."

When the air met his bare skin it felt like burning magma. Luke cried out, his need growing with every piece of clothing shed. Finally, Luke was naked, and Kenobi was stripping down, revealing a body far more toned than Luke had expected. He settled beside him, cupped the boy's cheek as he spoke.

"I don't intend to harm you, but when I knot you, it might hurt. I'm telling you this so you can be prepared."

Luke forced himself to listen, though all he wanted to do was pull Ben close and ease him inside. He'd never seen an alpha's dick before, but if the size intimidated him, he was too wrapped up in his hunger to know it. He leaned his face into Ben's hand, desperate for more contact.

"When it happens, I want you to breathe through it," Ben carried on. "I promise you it will pass."

"I will," Luke croaked. "Just. Please. I'm ready. It hurts so bad, Ben, I can't bear this."

"Come over me." Ben touched Luke's hip, and the younger man obeyed, allowing himself to be positioned so he was straddling Kenobi. His dick was hard, and Ben's was not long behind, rising in slow increments from the proximity of a heating omega, the tip darkening as his foreskin stretched around it. Luke had the sudden desire to taste it, to explore its shape with his tongue, strange and not-strange, so similar to his own and yet, with the subtle bulge of his knot and the scent of the alpha pheromones in the air, so enticingly different. But Ben had other plans. He caressed Luke's thighs with the flats of his palms, then moved them over his hips and waist, his lips pressed together as if he was readying himself for something.

"Are you alright?" Ben said.

"Stop fucking asking me that and put it in!" Luke gritted out. Ben gave a quiet huff of a laugh.

"How did I know?" he muttered to himself. "Luke, I'm going to need a bit more time. Come here." He drew the omega down close to him, Luke's waist bent almost double with his knees as his body pressed against Ben's. A hand moved gently down over his spine and ass, and fingers teased into his cleft, making Luke shiver and grind down. Ben pressed his lips to Luke's neck and took in the scent there, his cock hardening palpably as he began to open him up with the tip of one digit.

Ben's fingers were thicker than Luke's, and having the scent of the alpha so close to him helped, but it still wasn't enough. He whimpered, shifting so his cock rubbed deliciously against Kenobi's, and heard an answering moan from deep in the older man's throat. He could scent Ben's desire, somehow; he'd never been this close to an aroused alpha, and the knowledge that it was _him_ eliciting this response made his hole clench around Ben's finger. It deepened in answer, parting and opening that secret space inside him, an alien sensation that should have felt strange but instead gave nothing but pleasure.

A second finger soon joined the first, and before long, Luke was panting desperately atop Ben's body, lapping and nipping at his neck as the alpha's breath fell warm and quick against his own. "I'm ready," Luke whispered again, and this time, Ben gave him what he wanted. He urged Luke into a sitting position and bent his knees, then eased the head of his cock inside. The stretch made Luke's head snap backwards in rapture and he keened, driving himself down to bring him closer, _deeper_ , his entire awareness narrowing down to the enthralling sensation of being filled.

They moved together, Luke flexing his hips in a steady rhythm that seemed to come from some deep, animal place within him, as if he'd never been truly innocent; as if this knowledge had lain dormant within him all his life and was now rising through his flesh to meet Ben's touch. At some point, Ben flipped him over and started to thrust into him in earnest, and Luke wrapped his legs around the older man's waist, digging blunt nails into his shoulders, crying out his pleasure all the while.

Abruptly, Ben shoved a hand between them and took hold of Luke's cock. That was all the younger man needed to push him into ecstasy, and he came, his hole clenching hard around Ben's shaft.

He felt Ben stop moving as the aftershocks passed through him, still buried deep. Luke's body seemed to relax, then, although the hunger was still there, and with lust clouding his mind, he did not understand why until Ben finally picked up the pace again.

"Not long," he told Luke, between ragged breaths. "Hold on to me."

Luke couldn't imagine doing anything else in that moment. He pressed his cheek against Ben's jaw, and abruptly the alpha was coming inside him, flooding him with warmth. Then came the stretch, and oh, it was unlike anything he'd ever felt - painful and satisfying in equal measure, and though something in his body objected wildly to the invasion, he pushed through it with shuddering breaths, Ben holding him all the while.

When he finally came down from the high, he realized Kenobi was cradling the back of his head and muttering soothing nonsense against his throat. Luke let his eyes flutter closed and sighed. His heat was finally ebbing again, and part of him hoped the pain was over. But another, guiltier part of him wouldn't have objected to a second round.

* * *

They didn't speak while they were knotted, just held each other and breathed. When Ben finally slipped out of him, Luke felt the gush of their intermingled fluids onto the mattress. Exhausted, he could only lie there as Ben fetched a cloth and helped to clean him up, then knelt down and offered him a canteen of water.

"You should eat something, when you can," he told Luke. "Heat places a great deal of demand on your body."

"Thank you," Luke managed, after he was done drinking. "For everything, I mean."

"It's alright. Your aunt did the right thing. Heat can be dangerous, at this age. Childbirth even more so, which is why I strongly recommend you take a trip into Anchorhead with your aunt as soon as you're able."

Luke watched him straighten up again and wash himself. He rested a hand over his own belly, thinking.

"Do I have to suppress my heats? Can't I just come to you?"

"Your uncle wouldn't approve."

"He doesn't have to know," said Luke, almost without thinking. He saw Ben still in his movements.

"Try to get some rest, Luke," he said, finally, and walked away with brisk and silent steps, as if fleeing from a predator who had not yet fully woken from sleep.


End file.
